One Piece OneShot Collection
by xxSparklingStarxx
Summary: Includes: LuffyxOC  x2 ; AcexOC; ZoroxOC
1. Troublemakers  Luffy OneShot

**Troublemakers [A Luffy One-Shot]**

***Dream***

I was walking around on the coast of an island. It was afternoon and the sun was shining far above me. As always I was thinking about what pranks I could play on the people here, Hmm...No, this isn't good enough...Maybe..OH! I got it! I jumped up and ran into the village which was on this island.

I stood in the middle of the main street where many people were doing their shopping. 'Guys, listen up!' I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone turned their heads to me as I continued talking, 'Pirates are on this island! I saw them going off of their BIG ship! They didn't look really nice!' I gave my best, trying to make them believe this. 'What? Pirates? Are you sure?' a woman asked me, 'Yes, I am! They even had some dangerous weapons with them!'

The whole village went crazy Success! Ha! I thought and smiled to myself.

'Run! The pirates are coming!' 'Heeeelppp!' I smiled even more as I heard these words and started walking to the coast again.

Some hours have passed and everyone noticed that there were no pirates here.

And of course the people here were looking for me.

I was sitting on a palm tree, watching the sunset, as I heard a voice 'Where is she? She deserves a punishment!'

'Oh, no! They figured it out already..!' I mumbled and jumped off the tree, just to find myself in front of the whole village 'Great...just great Carly...'.

'There she is! Get her!' I ran away from that crowd, or at least tried to. Sh!t! They're faster than I thought! I had to think of something to get away from them What should I do? What should I do? Ugh! I snapped my fingers 'I have an idea!' I ran as fast as I could and looked back at them.

'Bye, peeps!' were my last words before I jumped into the sea.

'She jumped into the water...' 'I can't see her anymore' I heard them talking. Yes, I am under water.

'Could it be that she is a water fairy or something? I mean, did you look at her? She is pretty small' a female voice said. The others just mumbled. It got quiet and I decided to come up after some minutes. I can breathe under water, which is really helpful in such situations. I looked around and noticed that they were gone. I laughed to myself 'Yeah, sure, a water fairy'.

The scene changed and I saw myself running away again. But this time I hid on a ship and they couldn't find me.

'Phew, I made it again' I breathed out 'What did you make?' A voice suddenly asked me.

I got startled 'Who's there?' I asked and looked around.

That voice just laughed, 'Hey! I am talking to you!' I shouted as I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around 'Who are you?' I asked the guy who was in front of me. He had black messed up hair, a straw hat on his head, wore a read shirt, blue ripped pants and sandals. 'I am Monkey D. Luffy, captain of this ship and the Straw-Hat-Pirates' he grinned proudly 'And you are?'

***Dream End***

That was the last sentence I heard before I woke up. I sat up with a smile on my face and stretched. I just dreamed about my past and how I met Luffy, my captain. I am a part of this crew for a long time now. My name is Carly Belleza, I am 17 years old and I can control water. That's why I could breathe under water in my dream. I learned to control it after I noticed that I have a weird connection to it. It's a complicated story.

I stood up and got dressed and opened the door of my room, which leads to the deck. The sun was shining brightly and it was warm.

I smelled food in the air 'Guess Sanji is making breakfast' I said and walked on deck. The crew was busy with themselves, Zoro was sleeping like most of the time, Usopp was modifying Nami's staff, Chopper was drying his herbage in the sun, Nami was drawing her map, Robin was reading a book, Franky was working on a cannon, Brook was drinking tea and Luffy? Well, I couldn't see him, so I went looking for him.

As I walked across the deck and up the stairs to the ship's bow I saw him lying on Sunny's head. 'Hey, Luffy! What's up?' I walked closer to him. He quickly sat up, looking around and saw me standing on his left side.

Luffy smiled widely 'Oh, hey, Carly. I was just lying here...didn't know what to do. But since you're here this will change I guess'. I smirked 'Oh, how can you be so sure about that?' 'I know you good enough' he laughed as I sat down next to him.

We started talking about yesterday. I bet you want to know what happened? Well..

***Flashback***

_'This island seems pretty cool!' Luffy said as we all walked along the road to the centre of this island. _

_'How can you say that without even seeing the centre of it? Everything happens there!' Franky claimed. 'I agree with that...this road here is pretty boring actually' Usopp answered. _

_Minutes later..._

_'I am gonna fall asleep if this trip continues like this' Zoro yawned loudly. 'Yeah, same here...Where is that damn centre?' I wondered and put my hands behind my head, leaning against them. 'Just be a bit more patient you two!' Nami yelled at us. 'Whatever' Zoro and I mumbled. _

_Again some minutes later..._

_'THERE! I CAN SEE IT!' Luffy started running. 'Hey! Wait for us!' Chopper yelled as we all started running after Luffy. _

_'Whoa! This place is huge! So many shopping possibilities!' Nami drooled with stars in her eyes. 'I bet I'll find many good books here' Robin smiled. 'Hey, how about we split up and meet in 2 hours again?' I suggested 'Everyone could look for things they need then'._

_'That's a good idea! I'll go with Carly!' Luffy responded. I just blushed lightly and nodded 'Okay...' Nami noticed that and smirked widely 'Well, I'll go with Robin' . 'I'll go with Zoro' Franky said and Zoro just shrugged 'Fine'. 'Which means that I'll go with Chopper, if that's okay with you?' Usopp asked 'Yeah sure, why not?' Chopper smiled widely. 'That just leaves me and Brook' Sanji mentioned and everyone went their own ways._

_Luffy and I started walking as well 'So, what do you wanna do now?' I asked him with a smile on my face 'We could eat something!' he grinned. That was obvious I sweat dropped. 'Fine, let's go' he grabbed my hand and ran farther into the town._

_ 'Man, this place is seriously bigger than I thought' I looked around in awe. 'I bet the food here is amazing!' Luffy ran even faster 'There is a bar! Maybe we can find something in there' he ran towards the bar in front of us 'Luffy, you can slow down now, no need to rush or we'll-' I couldn't finish my sentence because we already crashed into the building. *Uh-oh...not good* I thought. _

_'I am huuungrrryyyyy!' Luffy yelled. 'Hey, isn't that Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of the Straw-Hat-Pirates with a bounty of 300 million Berries?' A guy whispered to his friend. This is really embarrassing, everyone was looking at us, I just wanted to disappear. *Thanks a lot Luffy*. _

_The owner of the bar looked at us as if we were some crazy freaks, which actually was true at this moment. 'What did you two do? My bar is ruined!' he came out from behind his bar desk and came towards us with a staff in his hand. '_

_What now, Luffy?' I whispered in his ear, standing right behind him. He just grinned widely, spun around, grabbed my hand again and ran out 'We have to ruuuuun!' he laughed and I tried to keep up with him. _

_'STOP! STAY HERE!' the bar owner was running after us. 'We have to hide! Run around this corner Luffy!' I shouted to my captain. He did as I told and ran around the corner . _

_He suddenly wrapped his arm around me and stretched his arm to hold onto a building. 'What are you doing Luffy?' 'You'll see...Gum-Gum...Rocket!' he shouted. I just looked confused as we were flying in the air and towards the top of that building Luffy was holding onto. 'WHAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?' I screamed and held tightly onto him. _

_Luffy just laughed and we landed safely. 'That was NOT funny!' I punched his head. 'Ow...I am sorry, but there was nothing else I could do' he pouted. I breathed heavily 'You scared me to death...'. He scratched the back of his head. _

_I looked around 'Hey, I can see Zoro from up here' 'What? Where?' Luffy asked and stood next to me 'Look there' I pointed to the direction where Zoro was. 'Ohhh! Now I see him!' he smiled. I slowly sat down and looked to the sky. Luffy turned his head to me 'Is there something up there?' he pointed to the sky. 'Yeah, the clouds' I giggled._

_'Can I ask you something?' 'Sure' I looked up at him. He turned his head towards the point where Zoro stood before 'Did you ever have this weird feeling in your tummy?' I was confused What does he mean? Luffy continued 'You know, there's this girl and every time I see her I get this weird feeling'_

_*He..he is in love? Well..I can't bet the one he's talking about, I am sure about that*. I tried to hide my sadness and answered him 'Well, it seems like you're in love Luffy' He turned his head to me again 'In love?' 'Yeah' I faked a smile. _

_He grinned widely 'I guess you're right' 'Did you tell her yet?' I stood up. 'Tell her what?' I sweat dropped again and slapped my forehead. _

_'Why did you just hurt yourself' I ignored his question 'I meant, did you tell her that you love her yet?' Luffy looked down 'No. I haven't'_

_ 'Oh..okay, I think you should tell her' I suggested and looked him in the eyes 'Maybe...but not today' he smiled at me. _

_'I think we should go now' I had no idea what time it was, but we sat here for a long time now talking to each other. 'Alright Carly' we stood up and walked to the edge of this roof. 'You think you can jump down there?' he asked me 'I'll try my best' I answered. 'Okay, we'll jump in 3..2..1..GO!' _

_We both jumped down the building. Luffy was on the ground first._

_'Oh, no! Luffy out of the way!' 'Huh? What?' he looked up and I crashed right into him. 'Uff...Gosh, I am sorry Luffy' I sat up and noticed that I landed on top of him._

_ He just laughed 'It's okay, Carly' I blushed slightly and stood up 'Here, let me help you up' I extended my hand. Luffy grabbed it and pulled himself up 'Well, that was fun!' he claimed. _

_I ignored his statement and started walking to our meeting point 'Hey, wait up!' he caught up with me 'Do you know where to go?' . I looked at him 'Of course I do, it's that way' I pointed forward 'See that big building over there? That's where we'll meet. The others are already there.' _

_'Look, there they are! Where have you guys been? We're waiting like forever!' Nami yelled at us. 'Sorry...this guy here, called Monkey D. Luffy caused some trouble!' I told the whole story._

_ 'You guys are seriously a good match...' Robin mumbled and I heard it 'What does THAT mean Robin?' she just smiled me and turned around walking back to the ship._

_ This crew really loves to confuse me 'Come on guys, let's go back to our ship before these people over there get us!' Usopp yelled. Luffy and I turned around. My eyes went wide 'What? The owner of that bar again? And who are the others?' Luffy shrugged and took my hand as always 'Let's go!'_

_***Flashback End***_

I laughed at this whole thing. Luffy sometimes really reminded me of myself.

'Breakfast is finished! Guys! Into the kitchen!' Sanji yelled while walking out of the kitchen to Nami and Robin 'Here Nami-chan~~, here Robin-chwan~~, your breakfast' he gave them their food (with hearts in his eyes) and came upstairs.

'This is for you my dear and beautiful angel Carly-swann~~!' the food was pressed into my hands. I just looked at Sanji with mad eyes 'Don't. Ever. Flirt. With. Me. Again. Damn. Cook' I said as calmly as I could.

I never liked Sanji flirting with me, it's just gross! 'Sorry Carly-swann~~! And you Luffy? To the kitchen!' he kicked our captain's head and went downstairs again. Luffy crashed into the ground. I rolled my eyes and bent down 'Hey, you okay?'

The captain pressed himself up with his arms and stood up 'Yeah, I am, don't worry about me' he smiled sweetly at me. I blushed lightly. Is it obvious that I have a crush on him? Luffy is always so sweet to everyone.

He grabbed my hand and looked at me 'You wanna come to the kitchen as well? I don't think that you'd like to stay here and eat alone' he tagged me along with him.

As he opened the kitchen door everyone turned their heads to us. Now I was blushing even more. I looked down and noticed that Luffy was still holding my hand and slowly untangled my hand from his. He just grinned, not knowing what just went on and sat down.

~After Breakfast~

'Land ho!' Zoro shouted from the crow's nest. Our captain looked around, being lost as always 'Where? I can't see it?' Usopp was standing right next to him on the bow and hit Luffy's head 'There you baka! Right in front of you!'

'Ohh! Why don't you tell me that?' 'I just did?' both of them just continued fighting as I got out of the kitchen

'What's going on here?'. Nami, who stood near the railing smiled at me and answered ' The usual stuff, Zoro spotted an island and Luffy causes trouble. I actually thought you'd join him' My eye twitched 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'Oh, nothing' she stuck her tongue out at me and walked away.

Suddenly the ship started shaking 'THE MARINES! HELP!' Chopper yelled, running across the deck. The Marines? Where? I wondered as all of a sudden a cannonball flew past our ship 'Whoa! That was close' Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest and got in fight position like everyone else. Yes, me included.

'Their ship got too close!' Sanji said noticing how close they have gotten.

'Kyaaaaaaaahhh!' some Marine guys shouted and jumped towards our ship. 'Gum-Gum...Pistol!' Luffy shouted and stretched his arm to hit one of them. At the same time Sanji and Zoro fought against two others.

'Do you think you can escape us, young lady?' a voice from behind me asked. I spun around and looked at the guy 'So you want to kidnap a young lady like me? That's rude, isn't it?' I smirked.

'We have an order to follow, so yes' 'Nuh-uh, think again big boy' 'Huh?' 'Just look who's behind you. My hero came to save me!' He turned around 'What? Where—YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!' he yelled 'Uhh...where are you?' he finally noticed that I was gone Some people are seriously stupid I thought and slowly walked behind him. I lifted my leg and kicked him in his back. He went flying off our ship 'Bye, bye!'.

The crew also managed to get rid of the Marine and crashed their ship down. 'Good job, guys!' Luffy shouted looking at me with a big grin. I giggled and sat down and leaned against the ship's mast.

'Hey, mind if I join you?' I looked up and saw Nami standing above me 'Uhm, sure, you can sit' Nami sat down next to me 'So, what's going on between you and the captain?'

'Huh? What do you mean?' I was confused 'You know what I mean! It is obvious that you have feelings for each other' I blinked 'What? How is that obvious? I mean okay, it can be obvious that I have a crush on him but not the other way round' I realized what I just said and clapped my hands over my mouth *Ugh!*

'Ohh! See, you knew what I was talking about. It is obvious that he likes you too...Look at him, he is always looking at you and taking you with him wherever he goes' Nami smirked 'He is...looking at me?' 'Yeah, just turn around and look. He is sitting right there!' I did as she told and saw Luffy staring at me *What the?* I blushed and turned back around. Nami grinned proutly and stood up 'See ya around'.

We finally reached the island Zoro spotted half an hour ago and everyone was getting ready to leave the ship.

'Hey, we need two people to look after this ship' Nami exclaimed. 'Hmm...how about Carly and Luffy?' Sanji suggested. I just looked confused and asked 'Why me?' 'Yeah! Why us?' Luffy yelled. 'Well you two caused problems at the last island, remember? So I think it'd be better if you stayed here today' Nami answered. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement. Just great I thought 'Fine...just go' I said looking down as the crew got off of the ship

'Are you okay?' Luffy came up to me 'Yeah, I am' I smiled nervously. I and Luffy...the guy I am crushing on have to look after this ship.

This was Nami! Just because of her! That was her plan, I am so sure of it! I looked down again. Suddenly I felt a finger on my chin lifting my head up. Luffy was worried 'Carly? What's wrong?' I blushed and avoided his eyes 'Nothing, I am alright' I walked backwards.

Luffy wasn't sure if this was true or not. He walked towards me again as I backed up against a wall Great...He got me Luffy got closer to me 'You remember what I told you yesterday?' He caught me off guard 'What?' 'That feeling I told you about yesterday' he said and stood right in front of me 'Yeah, I remember that' Luffy got even closer. I felt his breath on my face and blushed.

'Well...do you want to know, who that girl is?' Why is he so serious all of a sudden...it is not like him I got pretty nervous 'You don't h-have to t-tell me if you d-don't want to' I stuttered. 'But I want to' he pressed his body against mine and put his hands on both sides next to my head. I looked up at him. He was so close, it was crazy. My heart was beating so fast.

Luffy looked into my eyes 'You are the girl I was talking about' my eyes went big. Did he just say what I think? No...that has to be a dream. 'W-What did you say? Y-you mean you l-like me?' I looked at him. He smiled softly 'No, I don't like you' What is that guy talking about? But that kind of...hurt I was sad, he didn't like me back.

'Oh, I understand' 'No, you don't. I love you Carly' Luffy said and leaned in. Is he...is he going to... my thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft lips. He was kissing me! I couldn't believe it! I immediately kissed back. Luffy deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck *This has to be dream...*

He slowly pulled away and grinned at me. I was dazzled. Luffy slowly brought his hand up to my cheek. I shook my head slowly and smiled at him 'I love you too, Luffy' He grinned even more and kissed me again.

'Do you guys see what I see?' Nami whispered from her hiding spot. She and the rest of the crew was on a big rock, which marked the entrance of that island we were at. 'Yeah, I think we all can see that the future king of the pirates found his queen' were Franky's last words before they all went down the rock.


	2. Fare Dodger Ace OneShot

**Fare Dodger [Portgas D. Ace One-Shot]**

'Did you bring our captain the map he wanted?' 'Yeah I did' two crew members were talking to each other as I hid under deck. I am on a unknown ship for a day now and I have no idea where it is sailing. And no, I am no pirate! The reason why I am on this ship is simple.

Being curious isn't always good. Six years ago I got trapped on a ship as I wanted to explore it. The ship set sail and I didn't want to get caught.

After a few days it reached an island and I got off of it, but I didn't know where I was.

Now I am trying to find a way back home by going from ship to ship. Sounds simple but it is hard to stay "invisible" for the others.

*This voyage couldn't be more boring than this...* I thought as I rolled onto my back, lying on the floor. A yawn escaped my lips and I slowly drifted off.

'Land ho!' a male voice shouted. I jumped up, now wide awake and waited patiently for more information. 'The island doesn't seem far away. I think we'll be there in an hour' the captain announced.

'Yes!' I whispered to myself and sat down again, leaning against the wall.

My life mostly passed with day-dreaming the last years. But what would you do if you didn't know what to do?

_An hour later..._

We finally reached the island 'Let go anchor!' I heard someone yell. 'Aye-aye!'

The crew slowly started to go off of the ship and I stood up getting ready to leave as well.

'Hurry up you slow poke!' and so the last one left the ship and I walked on deck, still looking around if anyone was there. 'Yes, I am finally free!' I smiled to myself and jumped off the ship.

This island seemed rather small than the last one. I started walking around, looking for a town or a village.

'Ah, there are houses over there' I mumbled and ran towards them. 'Finally a village. I am starving'

'Sunset Restaurant' that was the name of the restaurant I was standing in front of and walked in.

'Welcome Miss. I'll show you your seat' the guys who stood next to the entrance nicely said. I have no idea how they are called, I never worked at a restaurant, but my older sister owned a very popular bar at home.

It was evening already and after eating something I went outside to get some fresh air I have to find somewhere to sleep I thought as suddenly some guys walked towards me. 'Hurry! Give us your money!' the guy who was at the front, the leader I guess, ordered loudly.

I chuckled 'And what if I don't give it to you?' 'You wanna die?' the leader pointed his sword at me. 'You think that you can scare me or what? I'll show you real horror' I said and took my daggers and attacked him.

He put his sword in front of his face, blocking my attack. I jumped back and ran towards him again attacking with one hand instead. As he blocked it again I attacked with my other hand and stabbed him in his back.

'Arghhh' was the last thing he said before crashing into the ground 'You shouldn't threaten someone you don't know. Maybe that person is stronger than you' I said as I looked at the others who were scared.

'Goodbye' I walked away from them, back to the docks. 'I need to find a ship...' I said to myself while trying to find a new ship. 'Oh, seems like there is one...and it is pretty big!' I exclaimed as I saw the ship far ahead of me and walked on.

'Let's go back to the ship or our captain will kill us! We should watch the ship you idiot!' someone whispered. 'Yeah, yeah' another one answered, their voices coming closer.

Oh, no! I gotta hurry, I bet they're from that big ship I saw I thought and ran quietly to that ship and climbed onto it. 'Now, where to hide?' I asked myself and looked around.

'Maybe under deck again'

After hiding under deck the whole crew came on board some time later and the ship set sail.

Let's hope, I can go back home soon

_The next day..._

'Hey guys, I go and get us something to drink. Where did you put our drinks?' I woke up as I heard someone talking right above me.

'It's under deck, as always Ace' *Sh!t, not here!* I quickly jumped up and looked for a better hiding place. There was a cupboard at the opposite wall, so I hurried and hid in it.

You could hear that guy's footsteps as he came downstairs. 'Okay, so where is that stuff..' he mumbled and walked around.

*Man, this cupboard is really dusty! My nose is itching, damn it!* I rubbed my nose. It itched even more *No, I can't sneeze now!* I panicked, ready to sneeze.

'Achoo!'

~Ace' POV~

'Achoo!' I jumped up and looked around 'Who's there?'

A crack came from the cupboard on my left 'Hello?' I said while walking towards the cupboard. 'Shit!' someone whispered from inside it.

There's someone in there I thought and extended my arm to open the door.

~Natsumi's/Your POV~

*Ahhh! Oh no! There's someone in front of the cupboard I am in! What do I do? What do I do?* I pressed my eyes shut, hoping that person wouldn't open the door.

SHRIEEEK! The door slowly opened and revealed me. 'Who do we have got here?' I opened my eyes slowly and adjusted them to my surroundings. In front of me there stood a guy with black hair, an orange hat, black pants which went a bit over his knees and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I suppose he was that Ace guy.

'Uhm, wow..uhh, hi!' I replied nervously. He just grinned 'Since when are you here?' I looked confused, why did he care for such a thing? Isn't he supposed to bring me to his captain or throw me over board?

'Since yesterday I guess, why?' I asked him. 'Just curious. Actually I already wanted a new flair in this crew. But I can't remember that you joined us?'

He looked at me with a finger on his chin 'Maybe because I never DID join the crew?' I said plainly.

Ace raised his eyebrows 'Ohh, so you are kind of a fare dodger? I think the captain should know about this' 'No! Please don't tell your captain anything! I am just here because I had to get to the next island, that's all!'

He chuckled 'Calm down, I was just kidding. But how long do you wanna stay in there? I don't think that a cupboard is THAT comfortable' he extended his hand for me to take it.

'I wanted to stay in here until you would be gone again, but since you already found me there is no need to stay in here.' I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

'Stay here, I am gonna get you some food, alright?' he smiled at me and went upstairs, grabbing something to drink on his way and leaved me in the middle of this 'room'.

~Ace' POV~

I went upstairs and walked straight to the kitchen. 'Let's see what we have' I mumbled and grabbed a few things to eat and walked out.

'Hey, Ace, what are you gonna do with all that food?' one of my comrades asked me. 'Oh, nothing. I am pretty hungry you know? By the way, your drinks are in the fridge.'

'Thanks, dude!' was his last sentence before he ran to the kitchen. These guys are easily distracted

~Your POV~

'Hey, I am back, here's something to eat for you' Ace came back after a few minutes with lots of food in his arms. 'Wow, that is much. I can't eat all of that' I giggled.

Ace just mentioned that he would also eat something.

_At night..._

YAWN! 'I am so tired, you have no idea' I rubbed my eyes. Ace already got me a blanked and a pillow to sleep, so I actually just had to lie down. But he stopped me from doing that. You ask why?

Simple. We told each other nearly everything about ourselves the whole day. And to be honest, Ace is an amazing person. He is so gentle, nice, caring and funny as well. Believe it or not but he keeps me awake right now.

'You should sleep Natsumi, it's late' Ace told me with a smile 'But I don't want to. I hadn't have someone to talk to for a long time now.' I looked at him with a serious expression.

'I understand that, but you will see me tomorrow as well. We can continue then. And I should go now or the other will wonder why I am not in my room at this time.' he stood up, putting his hat back on, which was on the floor next to him.

I stayed quiet. Suddenly Ace came towards me and lifted me up bridal style. 'If you don't go to bed on your own, I have to help you' he smirked. I blushed and hid my face in my hair.

He slowly put me down and covered me up with the blanket 'Goodnight, Natsumi' he kissed my cheek and went upstairs.

I lied there, shocked. Did he just kiss my cheek? I blinked several times to get me out of that trance and tried to sleep.

_2 weeks later..._

Ace and I got closer in the past two weeks. We really know everything about each other, the good and the bad sides. And my small crush on him got even bigger. I think I am in love...

'Natsumi, I think it is time for you to tell the captain what happened. Everyone's wondering why I am always down here. And I actually want you to join our crew, but that doesn't work if the captain doesn't know about you'

'You can't be serious Ace. How should I look your captain in the eyes? I mean, I am on this ship for over two weeks now, he would kill me!' I exclaimed.

'He wouldn't kill you if he knows that you are a friend of mine, Natsumi' Ace replied calmly, stepping closer to me 'Please, do it for me. I want you to join us. And you told me that you want that too...' he looked at me with pleading eyes.

It was an expression I've never seen on him. 'Alright, Ace...I'll do it' I said and looked down. I was afraid. Ace put his finger on my chin and lifted my head up 'You don't know how much that means to me' he smiled widely.

Ace took my hand and we both went upstairs. I put my arm in front of my eyes, because of the bright light out here.

'Whitebeard? Whitebeard, where are you? I've got something to tell you' Ace shouted, fortunately the crew wasn't on deck. Ace told me they eat lunch at this time of the day.

'I am here, Ace, on the ship's bow, you idiot' the captain answered rudely. 'He doesn't sound that nice to me Ace, are you sure that it'll work?' Ace didn't say anything and pulled me with him.

'Who's that Ace? A fare dodger you found somewhere on this ship?' Whitebeard crashed his fist on the chair he was sitting on. That chair was pretty big, which just fit the height of him. I've never seen anyone THIS tall!

'No, she is a friend of mine, Whitebeard. She was on this ship as we took off and I found her downstairs.' Ace answered honestly.

'So, your friend here sneaked onto my ship? How nice is that? And what do you want me to do with her Ace?' Whitebeard asked loudly and Ace stepped closer to him.

'Want her to join us! She is a great fighter, believe it or not!' Ace answered. 'I want to see that, let her fight against one of your comrades Ace'

Ace nodded and went to the kitchen to get someone and came back.

'Natsumi, you have to fight against him' he told me with a grin 'Have fun'

I just nodded and started fighting against that guy, who was very weak in my opinion. I beat him in less than two minutes.

Whitebeard stared at me with big eyes 'That was good, little girl' I smirked 'Thank you, so can I join?' 'Since the guy you beat was one of my best fighters, you are welcomed to join us'

I jumped up 'YAY!' and tackled Ace to the ground 'I made it!' Ace laughed and hugged me tightly 'Yes, you did'

'If you two love-birds are done, I'd like you to meet the crew Natsumi. They're in the kitchen' 'Alright' I blushed and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

~Ace' POV~

I watched Natsumi as she walked towards the kitchen 'You really like her, don't you, Ace?' Whitbeard caught me by surprise and I looked at him with a grin. He just nodded and continued drinking his sake.

I walked to the railing on deck and looked out to the sea.

~Your POV~

'Welcome to our crew, Natsumi!' The whole crew cheered and I smiled widely 'Thank you guys, see you later' I said and walked out, seeing Ace on deck, staring out the sea.

I walked up to him 'Hey, Ace, you alright?' 'Of course I am, you don't know how happy I am that you joined us' he answered and looked at me. I leaned against the railing with my back and smiled.

'I am also happy, Ace, I finally have a home' I looked at him. 'That's great, but do you want to know the reason why I am happy?' he grinned 'Uh, because I joined?' He walked in front of me 'No, not wasn't the actual reason' 'Huh?' he stepped closer to me, putting his hands on my waist.

My face turned as red as a tomato 'What are you doing, Ace?' 'I just want to show you the reason' with that he leaned on and kissed me softly. My eyes immediately closed and I kissed back slowly.

He pulled away 'I love you, Natsumi' I blinked 'You, you love m-me?' Ace nodded with a big smile on his face. 'I love you too, Ace, since the day we met'


	3. Stalker Zoro OneShot

**Stalker [Roronoa Zoro One-Shot]****  
**

It was a beautiful day here in Water Seven. But...

Few days ago this place here wasn't peaceful at all. We all tried to get Robin back from Cipher Pol 9, which were a World Government-Organization.

Yes, WERE. We defeated them and rescued Robin.

Robin is wanted by the Government for over 20 years now. There was even a Buster-Call at that day, but it just destroyed Enies Lobby.

This is all history now and knowing that our bounty increased makes this success even better.

Right now, I am leaning against the ship's railing. Let me introduce myself: My name is Maya, I am 18 years old and I have two different fighting-styles.

Anyway, the Franky-Family built us this new ship, together with the Galley-La Company. You have no idea how much bigger it is! It has everything we need and more.

We're gonna set sail...some when, because Nami's Log Pose found the next island.

*Where are they? This is taking pretty long...either they get Franky to join us or not...* I thought looking up to the sky. These are times I really wish I could spar. It's mostly Zoro who's joining me because he can't find anyone else. So we do it together, which I really don't mind at all.

Zoro is really strong and doesn't want to lose, not even while sparring. My Muay Thai or Kung-Fu skills don't work against him, but my sword kills do sometimes.

But this is actually not the reason I like sparring with him. It's because I have crush on him since I joined the crew and got to know him better.

Robin is sometimes asking me why Zoro spends so much time with me. I actually don't know it, but he really is with me most of the time than with anyone else.

'Whooot! Franky is coming with us!' I heard my captain yelling and stood up. The crew was on their way to the ship and Luffy was jumping around like crazy. I watched them They seriously took too long...

'Hey, Maya! We have a new crew-member!' Chopper yelled as he noticed me. I just smiled lightly at him.

Finally, the crew was on board and we could set sail.

'Bye, everyone! Take care! We will come back one day!' Nami shouted to our friends, who were standing on the coast. 'I am gonna miss you all sooooo much...' Franky started crying and waved at them. His family was crying as well

Aw, man...I hate such moments I thought, waving too.

Moments later...

'Tonight's gonna be a party! We have a new member' Usopp, Luffy and Chopper sang arm in arm. 'You guys should hold on tight, this ship is gonna fly in a second!' Franky said and worked on something at the back of the ship.

'Huh?' we all said in unison as the ship suddenly took off to the sky.

'WHAAAAAAA' 'HEEEEELP!' 'WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?' everyone screamed in fear, our feet not touching the ground anymore.

Few seconds later the ship's speed slowed down and it was floating slowly in the sky. We all tried to calm down 'Gosh! Franky, don't ever do this again!' Nami punched Franky, but forgot that he is a Cyborg 'OWW!'

I gave my best not to laugh, this flight was really relaxing in my eyes. So I couldn't understand why Nami was so mad.

'Ha ha ha! This was fun!' Luffy exclaimed, laughing. I smiled softly That's Luffy for you I thought.

Everyone gathered on the ship's bow minutes later 'Wow, the sight is breath-taking...' I said in awe. The sun was setting in front of us and the sky was all orange. 'I have to agree with that Maya' Robin smiled.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It was not really loud but it was noticeable. 'Guys, did you just hear that?' I asked turning my head to the crew. 'Yeah, well I heard it and it sounded like a stomach grumble or something that way' Zoro answered and looked at me.

'Stomach grumble? Someone hungry?' I giggled asking again. 'Now that you mention it, I think it was my stomach...he he' Luffy grinned nervously. 'You think?' we all said at the same time. Luffy just scratched the back of his neck and laughed again.

'Actually, I am hungry as well' I said as everyone turned their head to me, looking weirdly at me 'What? Is it forbidden to be hungry or what?' I raised my eyebrow at them. 'Of course not, Maya-chwa~~~n! I am already on my way to the kitchen, my loooove!' Sanji swirled around and went downstairs to the kitchen. I sweat dropped He really can't stop this

'Oh, man! I forgot to tell Sanji that he has to cook for the party later' Luffy yelled and run down. 'We seriously have weird people here in this crew' I mumbled quietly. 'Well, you belong with them' I turned my head to the person who said that.

It was Zoro. Guess he heard me.. I thought and snapped back 'What do you mean Sword-Boy? Who is weird?' I smirked. 'No need to be so offensive Maya. It was just a joke. Although you're still weird' Zoro grinned at me.

The other who where here as well giggled at us 'I think we should leave them alone' Nami whispered and the rest nodded in agreement. They followed Luffy downstairs.

'I am weird huh? What gives you that idea, Mr. Smart?' I crossed my arms, still looking at him. 'What do you think? I mean your multifighting-style (is this even a word?) of course. I never saw someone who uses Muay Thai, Kung-Fu AND the sword' he leaned against the wall behind him, crossing his arms.

'So? Then I am the first one you've ever met who uses three styles. Why does this make me weird?' I looked confused. 'Well, people usually try to focus on one style, you know? But you focus on three. Got it now?' he grinned even wider.

'So it was a compliment?' I wondered 'Huh?' he raised his eyebrow 'I mean me being weird, it's something good then.' I smiled 'Uh...you could say that, but I actually didn't mean it as a compl-' he got cut off by me hugging him around the waist. 'Thank you Zoro, this means a lot to me.' I pulled away and looked up at him.

He looked down at me 'You're...welcome, I guess?' his face was lightly flushed. I smirked at this 'Look who's the weird one now' 'W-what?' 'You're flushed! Roronoa Zoro is blushing' 'No, I am not!' he turned his back to me. I giggled 'Whatever'.

'By the way...why did you thank me?' Zoro asked me not turning around. 'Why? Well, it is the first time you ever complimented me, you know? I mean we know each other for a long time now, and I never heard something like this from you' I smiled at myself But that is not the only reason...Mr. Smart

Zoro slowly turned back around again and grinned 'Nah...it's nothing big' I chuckled 'Same old Zoro'.

Later that day...

'What do you guys think will be the next island?' Franky asked curiously. We were all sitting at the dining table in the kitchen discussing our route.

'I just want to have a big adventure I'll never forget!' our captain said. 'That was obvious.' I said. ' Maybe it'll be a tropical island. We could use a time out' Usopp added. 'That'd be great' Chopper smiled widely.

'Speculations won't help us' Zoro said in a 'I am bored' tone. I, sitting next to him, slapped his arm 'Don't be like this'. 'What's wrong with you?' he frowned at me. 'Nothing' I replied.

'Oh, nothing...I am so gonna believe that' he said. 'Then don't' I answered. The others continued discussing meanwhile.

'Are you two finished with your love-talk?' Nami looked at us annoyed. 'What did you just say?' Zoro and I yelled 'We had no love-talk or anything!'.

Nami sweat dropped 'Even a blind person can see that you're in love' she mumbled.

'Anyway, let's play tag!' Luffy suggested, getting bored as well. 'Tag? That's something for little kids, Luffy' Sanji shook his head. 'Tag? I don't have anything better to do anyway' Usopp replied and Chopper agreed.

'That means we three will play! Whoo!' Luffy yelled, smiling widely. The three of them ran out on deck.

'Guys...I am bored...let's do something...' I complained and put my head on the kitchen table. 'Then go and do something' Zoro answered. Why is HE always the one who says such things? I thought and rolled my eyes.

'And what do you suggest I should do?' I asked. He smirked 'Play tag with the kids outside on deck, that'd suit you' My eye twitched 'Are you serious, you freak?' I sat up again and looked at him madly.

'Yes, I am' he smirked even more. 'I have better things to do than that' 'Oh and what? Sitting here?' he chuckled 'NO! Like...like...annoying you!

Nami, Sanji, Franky and Robin sweat dropped at the scene in front of them 'They're both behaving like little kids...' Sanji said, lighting up his cigarette.

'I am going to spar now, see ya later' I jumped up from my seat and went outside. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were still playing tag.

'Wow, time passes fast. The sun is almost setting.' I said, looking at the sky. Slowly I climbed up the ladder to the Crow's Nest, where Zoro's training room was.

'I really hate climbing up here, no fun at all' I mumbled under my breath as I climbed into that room, closing the hatch.

I started training my fighting skills.

Meanwhile...

~3rd POV~

'Hey, Robin. Could you please come over here?' Nami asked Robin who just walked out of the kitchen. Nami was standing at the railing. 'Sure' Robin said, walking over to Nami 'What's the matter?'

Nami whispered something in Robin's ear. 'Yeah, I noticed that as well Nami, but let it be. They'll figure out soon enough' Robin smiled and walked over to the stairs and sat down, opening her book.

Zoro was looking out to the sea, thinking.

~Maya's POV~

'This is getting boring. Sparring alone is no fun.' I frowned and sat down to look out of the window.

I spotted Zoro near the railing. He was turned to the sea. 'Hm, wonder what he's thinking about' Suddenly he turned around and looked up and saw me. He grinned widely. I turned my head away and blushed 'How did he know that I am sitting here?' I asked myself.

'Oi, Maya! Come down if you wanna spar!' I heard him yelling. I immediately opened the hatch and climbed down again This is better than sparring alone I thought, putting my feet on deck.

'I see you came down' Zoro smirked. 'Yeah? I didn't notice that' I grinned. 'Seems like someone missed me' he said with a hint of irony in his voice. 'Ohhhh, yeah! I really missed you Zoro-kuuuuuun' I played along and hugged him.

'Okay, okay, that's enough' he said pushing me away lightly. I laughed 'Let's spar now' Zoro nodded and we got in position.

At first I practised my Muay Thai and Kung-Fu, although I had no chance against his swords. But I had to get better somehow, right?

Later I also used my sword, Zoro was pretty strong, but I nearly beat him. NEARLY...but at the end he won.

'That was great, thank you Zoro' I smiled widely at him. He just nodded and said 'No need to thank me Maya'

'TIME TO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' Luffy suddenly shouted loudly, scaring me. 'MAN! Do you have to scare me like that?' I yelled at him. 'Oh, sorry, Maya' my captain apologized.

Sanji already made the food for the party and brought it outside. We put up some chairs and a big table on the middle of the deck.

We all said down and started eating and drinking. 'This is just for you Franky!' Luffy smiled. 'Thank you so much guys...this means a lot' Franky answered getting emotional.

After eating, we decided to play some games, party games. Like truth or dare (without kissing) or stuff like that. Luffy convinced Zoro and Sanji to sing a song together.

'What for a song are you gonna sing guys?' Franky asked them. 'You'll see Franky' Sanji replied with a not so happy expression.

3...2...1...START!

* RESPECT! Ore-tachi no mirai  
Tsunagatteru sora  
Dare ni mo makenai jiyuu ouka ouka!  
RESPECT! Yakusoku ha shinai  
Tsukiatte yaru ze kibun FANTASTIC!  
Unmei nante shinjichainai  
Kaze no mama ni jibun de itai  
Koko ni iru dake de mune ga odoru  
Mirai ga aru sore dake de ii  
Umi ha hiroi ze ore ha yaru ze!  
Muzukashii koto ha nuki! Toriaezu issho ni ikou ze  
**RESPECT! Ore-tachi no sekai  
Wakariaeru kara  
Yokeina hanashi muyou donmai donmai!  
RESPECT! Wasuretari ha shinai  
Mune ni gutto kita  
Nakamatte yatsu sa hakamoto FANTASTIC!  
Umarekawaru tabi ni hito ha  
Tsuyoku nareru kokoro no bane  
Hitori dakeredo hitori janai  
Mitomeaeru puraido ga aru  
Yume ha dekai ze ore ha kimeta ze!  
Hitori demo kakecha muri doko made mo hade ni ikou ze  
*Repeat  
**Repeat

Kibun FANTASTIC! RESPECT!

(This is "Respect!" by Luffy, Zoro & Sanji)

'Wow!' we all said and applaused. Zoro looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him.

Few hours later...

The party was still going on but I had enough and needed a break. So I walked away from the crew and went upstairs to the bow.

The night sky was full of stars, it looked amazing. And there was a soft breeze as well 'This weather is perfect right now.'

Suddenly I heard some footsteps 'What are you doing here all alone? The party is down there' a male voice wondered. I turned around 'Oh, Zoro, it's you. Are you playing "Stalker" now? But I could ask you the same thing'

'Maybe' he chuckled' I noticed that you weren't around anymore so I went looking for you' he answered coming closer. I turned back around to the sea and leaned my arms against the railing 'I just needed a break' I smiled.

Zoro stood next to me 'Since when does a girl like you need a break?' I looked up at him 'Since now' Zoro raised his eyebrows 'Wow! I thought you like to have fun' 'I do!' I wasn't leaning against the railing anymore. I was turned to Zoro.

'What's wrong then, Miss I love to party?' he crossed his arms. 'Nothing...I just needed a break like I said. But why do you care?' 'Why shouldn't I? You're a crewmate' he uncrossed his arms again and stepped closer.

'But you don't care about the others?' I claimed stepping closer as well. We were nose on nose now. 'Maybe I don't, so what?' I got confused 'Then why-' Zoro interrupted me 'You know what? Just shut up for once' he put his hand on my nape, pulling me closer and kissed me roughly.

I was shocked, my eyes went big and I couldn't move. My mind went blank...

Zoro slowly pulled away and looked at my face 'Seems like it worked' he smirked widely.

'Oh...shut up and kiss me!' I said pulling him in again and kissed him passionately. Zoro smiled into the kiss and hugged me tightly, kissing me back.

I wraped my arms around his neck as he licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted it and this turned out into a make-out-session.

He slowly pulled away 'You're weird, you know that?' I just giggled and slapped his arm 'Yeah, yeah, I love you too' Zoro smiled 'Did I say I love you?' 'Yeah, you did' I grinned. Zoro just crossed his arms 'But you're right'

I looked confused 'I really do love you Maya' he said and kissed me again.


	4. Hair Burn? Luffy OneShot 2

**Hair Burn? [A Luffy One-Shot]**

'Hey Sanjiiiiiii! I am HUNGRY!' yelled Luffy, the captain of the famous Straw-Hat-Pirates, across their ship. But he was suddenly hit on the head.

'Can you be ANY louder than this?' Nami, the navigator, screamed in his ear.

'Of course I can! Want me to show you?' Luffy asked her with a big grin just to get hit again.

'Just shut up!' Nami was busy with drawing her world-map and Luffy was interrupting her with his screaming for food.

The captain started laughing out of nowhere.

'Oi, Luffy, what are you laughing at?' Zoro, the first mate and swordsman, asked yawning.

'Hi, Zoro! I just thought about how much fun we always have together' he grinned widely.

'Fun? Nami just hit you on the head and you call that fun? You're really crazy, captain.' Zoro sweat dropped.

'U-uhm, g-guys? There's something o-out there on the water...It l-looks like a BIG animal!' Usopp, the sharp-shooter, yelled through the speakers on the crow's nest.

'What? An animal?' Zoro wondered and walked upstairs to the ship's front. 'What's that?' he mumbled.

'Oi, Marimo, what's there to see? What animal is it?' Sanji, the cook, asked Zoro as he approached him from behind. Zoro turned around.

'What did you just call me, love-cook?'

'Guys, this is no time for fighting!' Nami said and smacked their heads together.

'What was THAT for, stupid navigator?' Zoro yelled at Nami.

'Marimo! You have no right to call my beautiful Nami-swan~ like that!'

'Sharp-shooter-san, can you see clearly what it is?' Nico Robin, a special crew member, asked Usopp.

'YES! Guys, it is not an animal...it's...it's a small dinghy?' he answered.

'A dinghy? Is someone on it?' Franky, the carpenter, asked.

'Maybe they need help!' Chopper, the doctor, shouted.

Usopp used his telescope again to look closer at it. And what he saw shocked him, there was a girl standing at its front and waving.

'There's a girl on it, waving!' Usopp yelled through the speakers.

'We should get her out of it!' Luffy said and stretched his arm towards the girl. 'GRAB MY ARM!' he yelled, hoping she would hear him.

**~With the girl/Your POV~**

Suddenly an arm came towards me, I backed away quickly. 'GRAB MY ARM!' I heard that guy with the straw-hat yelling.

*They want to help me?* I wondered and looked at his arm. I've heard about someone who could stretch his body parts as long as they want to. Was that him?

I grabbed his arm and he rudely pulled me towards their ship 'Whaaaaaaaa!'

I landed with a loud crash.

'Is she okay?' someone asked.

'We should ask that Luffy...what a cruel way to get a girl on our ship' another one said.

'Ouch...my head' I groaned and tried to sit up 'Where am I?'

'You're on my ship!' the guy with the straw-hat answered.

'Thank you for rescuing me, but did it have to be THAT painful?' I complained with a hand on my head.

'Chopper! You should check on that girl, I think she hit her head!' the straw-hat guy yelled.

'That happened because of you, you idiot!' a blond and a green haired guy punched him on his head.

The captain just laughed. What a weird crew...

'What happened to you? You have many scratches on your body' the ship's doc, whose name I think was Chopper, asked me.

'Well...I lived in a village, which was really calm until some pirates infested it...we always had to be careful...we couldn't sleep tightly anymore, the pirates always attacked us. They wanted to destroy that village! I don't know how, but I could escape at night without them seeing me...'

Chopper sat there with sad eyes 'I am so sorry...'

'It's okay' I patted his cheek softly 'It was not your fault and neither the fault of this crew'

'But now I wonder why you don't hate us...we're pirates after all' he asked quietly.

I smiled at him 'Don't worry. I know that not every person is like that and that goes for pirates as well'

The doc's face lit up again 'Thank you...uhm..'

'Yumi. My name's Yumi' I grinned.

'Thank you, Yumi!'

After the doc was finished with my scratches I walked out on deck. It was already night time, but the crew was still up. There was light coming from the kitchen.

So I walked towards it and knocked on the door 'Can I come in?'

'You don't have to ask, just walk in' a girl's voice answered.

I opened the door and looked inside 'Hey, guys' I smiled at them and walked in.

'Hey!' everyone answered.

'How are you?' the black haired woman asked me.

'I'm fine, thanks to you guys...I really don't know how to make it up to you'

The captain who was sitting at the table grinned widely 'You could join my crew!'

His crew sweat dropped 'We don't even know her Luffy'

*So that's his name...Wait..THE Luffy? The captain of the Straw-Hat-Pirates?*

'Are you stunned now, that I asked you that?' Luffy wondered as he saw my surprised face.

'No,no! It's just...as I heard your name, I finally could figure out who you are. You're the famous Straw-Hat-Pirates, aren't you?'

'Yes, we are' the orange haired girl answered 'My name's Nami'

'I'm Robin' the black haired woman smiled at me.

'My name is Sanji, my beautiful angel' the blond guy said as he kissed my hand.

'I am the great captain Usopp!' the guy with the long nose exclaimed.

'Zoro' the green haired guy, who was leaning against the kitchen's wall said bored.

'I am Franky' the big guy with blue hair grinned.

'You know me already' Chopper smiled sweetly.

'And I am Monkey D. Luffy!' the captain smiled widely 'And you are?'

'Well, my name is Yumi' I answered Luffy's question.

'How come you were sailing on such a small dinghy alone?' Usopp asked me.

So I told them the whole story I already told Chopper. They all couldn't really believe it that pirates wanted to destroy a village because of an unknown reason.

'I think we should all go to bed now, thinking about this won't help us right now. Tomorrow's gonna be a new day' Nami said and stood up 'Goodnight everyone' she walked out the door.

'Where am I gonna sleep?' I asked curiously. Robin smiled.

'I'll show you the girl's room'

'Thank you, Robin' I smiled back.

'Goodnight!'

I woke up as I heard a loud yell from our captain Luffy. This was my personal alarm clock the past months.

I accepted to become a member of this crew the first real day I was on this ship, which was half a year ago.

I walked out on deck just to see Luffy playing tag with Chopper. I giggled at the view.

This crew is really something special, so many different people, so many different opinions but they still get along.

'Hey Yumi! Play with us!' Luffy shouted. This was routine by now, so why should I say 'no' suddenly?

'Yeah, sure!' I exclaimed running towards them. 'I am so gonna beat you!'

'You say that every time, and every time you lose' Luffy laughed.

'RAWRRR' I started running towards Luffy with my own 'special' combat cry.

Our captain started to run away.

'I'm gonna get you!' I shouted at him as I tried to reach his back.

He laughed and stretched his arm, jumping on the front of the ship. I ran after him upstairs, trying to get him up there. Fat chance, he was gone already.

I looked around and saw him running across the deck, as Chopper started to run as well.

'Grrr' I jumped down on deck and ran after Luffy. I knew that Chopper was playing as well, but I focused more on Luffy because he challenged me.

The others were busy with themselves, so they didn't even notice us. I was happy about that because almost the whole crew knows about my crush on Luffy.

I had to tell it on a day we played 'Truth Or Dare' together, but Luffy was too busy with eating to hear it.

'Stay here!' I yelled after Luffy. I nearly grabbed his shirt as he suddenly stopped and turned around. And of course I crashed into him.

Luffy hit the floor with me on top of him. I sat up 'Why did you stop?' I asked him loudly.

'Because you said it?' he looked confused. 'You weren't supposed to stop you idiot' I grabbed his nose and pulled it towards me, stretching it.

Luffy laughed 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, nothing, just trying to find a punishment for you' I grinned at him and let his nose go, which just smacked his face.

'Ow!' he sat up as well, me along with him. I was sitting in his lap now, facing him.

Our noses were almost touching. I could feel my face heating up.

Luffy looked at me 'Why are you so red?'

Shit! 'Oh uhm, it's nothing, I think I heard Sanji asking for me' I tried to get up, but Luffy kept me down.

'But I want you to stay here' he smiled.

'Huh? W-why?' I blushed even more.

'Because—'

'Oi, Yumi! Love-cook wants to see you!' I heard Zoro yell.

I looked at Luffy 'I got to go' I stood up and ran towards the kitchen.

*What was this all about?* I was confused, but tried to forget it quickly as I opened the kitchen door.

'You wanted to see me, Sanji?' I asked the cook.

'Yes, Yumi-chan~! I wanted my beautiful angel to taste my newest creation before anyone else!' he answered swooning (as always).

I smiled 'That's sweet'

Sanji took a spoon and dug into the meal. It was something white and looked like pudding.

Sanji gave me the spoon and I put it into my mouth. My eyes widened, this food was delicious! It was nothing compared to pudding.

I took the spoon out 'Oh my! This is delicious Sanji!'

He looked happy as I said that 'That means a lot to me Yumi-chan~! Thank you!'

'You're welcome, Sanji' I smiled 'Should I call the others?'

'That would be nice, Yumi-chan. Lunch is ready'

I went out the door and walked downstairs on deck, looking for the others.

I found Nami in her room, drawing the map. Franky and Usopp were under deck, trying something new on the ship. Zoro was training in crow's nest, Robin was reading a book in the girl's room and Chopper was learning new healing methods in his room.

But I couldn't find Luffy anywhere.

'Luffy? Where are you?' I shouted loudly.

No answer.

'Maybe he is still there where I left him? Which I doubt...' I went to the back of the ship.

*There he is!* I thought and walked up to him.

He was lying on the ground with his straw-hat in his face.

'Luffy?' I knelt down to him 'Are you awake?'

He didn't move an inch. I shook him 'Hello? Earth to Luffy! Lunch is ready'

Suddenly he shot up and stood on his feet 'Lunch? Yosh! Finally!' Luffy yelled happily.

I sweat dropped but stood up as well *He just wakes up if you talk about food*

**_After Lunch..._**

I went to the front of the ship and looked out to the sea What a wonderful view

The sun was right above me and no clouds were seen. The ocean was sparkling clearly.

*I wonder what would have happened to me if they didn't find me sailing out there...I guess I would be already dead* I thought

I looked next to me at Sunny's head and grinned to myself. I slowly climbed up there and sat on its head.

'Wow, no wonder this is Luffy's fave place!' I said to myself. You couldn't really describe the feeling of sitting here. It was like flying.

'Yuuumiiii? What are you doing there, sitting on my fave place?' it was Luffy's voice. I turned around, still sitting on Sunny's head.

'I wanted to try to see through your eyes' I smiled at him.

'Through my eyes? How can you do that?' he wondered, walking towards me.

'Just by sitting here. I see the ocean the way you see it when you sit here'

Luffy scratched his head 'Alright?'

I giggled *Luffy is really like a kid most of the time*

'Mind if I sit next to you?' he suddenly asked me.

'No, but will that work?' I asked, confused.

'Yup, it will!' Luffy climbed up next to me and sat down.

I was sitting on the edge at this moment 'Luffy, I am gonna fall, if you don't get down here again'

'I have an idea!' Luffy said and grabbed me around the waist. He sat me on his lap.

'Now you won't fall off!'

I blushed 'Y-yeah, but the easy way would have been me getting off'

Luffy tightened his grip 'No...I don't want you to go'

'Luffy? What did you want to tell me earlier today?' I remembered the scene before lunch. It was the same pose, but I was facing him.

'Huh? I wanted to say something?' he put a hand under his chin 'Oh! Yes! You know...there is a weird feeling in my stomach, when you are around me'

I was shocked, but tried to stay calm 'What feeling, Luffy?' I asked to get sure.

'Like butterflies! I really like this feeling! And I know they're coming from you'

I giggled 'You know what that means Luffy?'

'That my butterflies like you?

I laughed 'No, that means you like me'

'Of course I do like you! You're my nakama!'

'Not like that...you like me even more than that'

'I do?' he wondered.

'I think you do, but you should know that better' I said.

Suddenly he kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter 'I guess you are right Yumi! I do like you more! As much as I like my meat!'

I blushed more and giggled 'I like you too Luffy, as much as I like sailing with you'

'What for a comparison is that? Luffy laughed.

'A good one mister!' I yelled at him and hit his head.

'Ouch! You are mean!' he pinched my cheek.

'Gah! Don't do that!' I laughed lightly.

Luffy put his hat on my head suddenly 'Your face seemed pretty warm as I pinched you, Yumi. I don't want that the sun burns your hair'

I sweat dropped 'Luffy, that can't happen, don't worry!'


End file.
